Ecstasy and Energy Drinks
by Vikki Sixx
Summary: A night at a rave, coupled with ecstasy and energy drinks is going to be a long night for Kiba and Shikamaru when they end up taking our favorite blonde and red head home. Pure smut and bad language.


**No character belongs to me.**

**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, no copy right intended.**

Naruto had dressed for it, had been waiting three days anxiously for this. When he heard a knock on his dorm door, he all but ran to get it. Another blonde stood in the door way. A low cut – high rise red t-shirt and under that was a long sleeve fish net shirt. A black mini skirt with chains hanging off of it, cherry red stilettos, and to top it off two long pig tails with red streaks in them. "Are you ready Naruto- kun?" "Hell yeah." He grabbed his cell from the table and they bolted to a waiting red head down in the parking lot. Naruto himself had on black and neon green Tripp pants littered with straps, neon green converse, and a black short sleeve ripped fish net t-shirt. The dozen rings in his ear glistened every time light hit them, and that shoulder length chopped hair just pulled everything together. Once the two were outside of the dorm, they saw Gaara leaning up against the hood of his car, a cigarette hanging loosely between his fingers, taking drags every few seconds. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the other, blood red skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, a too snug black t-shirt, and his costmary black eye liner. He's red hair spiked like normal. Naruto grabbed the cigarette from the other taking a long drag. "Smoking is bad for you." All three of them laughed, the two boys lighting up and jumping in the car to hit the rave. One of Gaara's friend had invited hundreds of people to his once in a blue moon rave's. This rave usually came to an end with police force.

The warehouse district was packed with cars, and the rave had started. Lights could be seen even through the black painted windows and the pounding music was already infecting both blondes. And just as promised, a packed suburban pulled up next to them and dozens of people piled out. TenTen, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, and the list can go on and on of the people that Naruto did and didn't know. "Think you could have fit more people in Sakura- chan?!" The loud blonde girl shouted through the noise of people gathered around. "Oh shut up, there are only fifteen of us or more I don't remember." Ino just laughed. The entire crew moved to the warehouse, some already starting to dance and jump around. Neji and Hinata seemed most out of character tonight, but once school popped back up on Monday, Neji would be just a pompous and Hinata just as shy. Naruto grabbed Gaara around the shoulders and hung off of him until they were inside the warehouse. The red head was more than relieved to have the bouncing blonde off of him, but was soon dragged to the dance floor by the same blonde. Pulling each other close together, they danced, grinding and swaying against each other's body.

This particular rave was better than the rest. A twenty dollar cover charge per person but it was worth it. Once inside the compound, the "staff" clipped glow sticks and looped dozens of glowing bracelets and necklaces on every person. Ecstasy was offered to those who wanted it, the down side being that every driver stays sober, luckily Neji and Kiba offered to drive. They each had a big red 'X' drawn over their right cheek.

With ecstasy in there system Naruto and Gaara moved roughly against each other's hips, Naruto making mewling noises against the others neck. Sakura and Ino finally made their way other to the two boys following behind them was a dancing pack of their friends. Making their own little mosh pit, bodies moved together, grinding, hands on hips and shoulder, fingers dancing over necks and lower backs.

At four in the morning after hours of dancing, the group left, heading to the cars. Just like ecstasy does, hands still wrapped around each other, lips pressed to each others skin, and of course who better to film for black mail then Kiba, like the dog boy even needed ecstasy to rub up or even kiss a stranger. Kiba held his phone over the two boys that were absolutely enamored to the Lavender eyed male. Gaara's hands running through Neji's loose hair with an absent uncaring look on his face, and then Naruto who had his arms wrapped around Neji's waist, with his lips on the boys shoulder and neck nipping and kissing the soft skin. Kiba swiveled the camera to a different couple, Ino and Sakura holding the hands of a blushing Hinata and a blushing but still uncaring Shikamaru. Shikamaru's shirt had been abandoned long ago and the black and white striped long sleeve shirt was tied around his slim hips. The shirt around his hips did nothing to hide his toned abs or the small happy trail that traveled under low slung skinny jeans. Then the two drunks showed up, Temari and Kankurou, the older boys arms slung over his big sister's shoulder to try and keep them up. Kankurou had kept his usual makeup to a minimum tonight, a little more subtle with purple and black eye liner. Temari wearing a black mini and a black tub top with a long sleeve fishnet shirt over it. I guess something had to keep her tub top up. One portion of the rave was actually a small bar for those that didn't partake in ecstasy. The two stumbled over to Sakura, "Sakura!" The pinkette turned around with a sway of her hips and was met with lips pressed against hers. She pushed back into the kiss, not even sure who was tongue fucking her mouth. They parted, low pants and moans between the two closely pressed bodies. "Sakura, Can we get a ride." The words were slurred together. She nodded dumbly, a dark blush plastered over her cheeks when she felt Kankurou's erection press against her stomach. The drunken idiot grabbed her around the waist and began to take her towards the vehicle. Kiba just chuckled and continued filming, this was going to go on his laptop and be kept for some laughs.

Kiba and Neji made sure that everyone was piled into the right cars before leaving. Kiba took Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru, back to the red heads place, while Neji took his group back to Ino's house. The rides were long for the driver's, Gaara and Naruto kissed, moaned and ground their hips together as they lay across the back seat of the car, while Shikamaru stared absently out the window occasionally licking his lips the blush on his face only intensified when a loud groan was heard from the back seat. Neji on the other hand had to keep Sakura and Kankurou from fucking while she sat on his lap the entire ride. He none the less chuckled; he knew that Kiba had it all on tape. Hand's tangled in Neji's hair again and couldn't help but sigh. He knew exactly who that was; Sasuke was leaned over from the front passenger's seat. His fingers tangled in long chocolate colored hair. The light blush on his cheek his breathing in soft pants, a tent prominent in black and red Tripp pants. He knew what he would be doing to his friend tonight. He wasn't gay by any means, but he would fuck his onyx eyed friend, he wouldn't have another chance at that for a while. Sasuke wasn't normally a bottom. But tonight he would be. The smirk that was on the proper Hyuuga's face was out of place, but still so damn good looking.

Kiba texted Neji to make sure that he had his bigger group of drugged friends inside and locked up tight. With a "yes, we're good." text form the other Kiba continued the drive. Man. Gaara lived so far away. His apartment was across town from the warehouse, while Ino's place was only twenty minutes from there. Another thirty or so minutes of driving through town and Gaara looked away from his moaning blonde. "Kiba, do you know where my place still is?" The sudden gruff voice of the red head made Kiba jump a little. "Yeah. I remember it's only been a month or four. Plus Shika remembers everything and he's co-piloting." The lazy teen finally looked away from the window and stared at the mutt driving, "I'm high and you're seriously going to ask me for directions? Troublesome bastard." Kiba almost snorted, the others usually calm, collected and boring tone was a little breathy and almost (dare Kiba even think it) sultry. 'Fuck, that was hot as hell. I didn't even know he could sound that good.' Kiba thoughts came to an abrupt end as he turned too sharply and had an unseat -belted Shikamaru come sliding across the bench seat. The confused brunette had one hand on the roof of the car and one hand against what he assumed was the seat. Pulling his hand away from the roof, he trailed his fingers over the soft fabric of… jeans? Then a low growl was heard next to his ear, "Sorry Kiba." Before the moment became too awkward Kiba finally pulled into Gaara's driveway. Once inside the house Kiba managed to calm the other three down and get a movie going while he cooked dinner. Ramen would be simple enough for tonight. A beer in his hand he walked to the living room, hoping the movie had calmed the three down. It hadn't. Naruto was now wearing tight black boxers and his fishnet shirt, Gaara in only blood red skinnies. Shika's hair had come out of his pony tail and came just below his shoulders. Kiba stood behind the sofa taking slow steps forwards. Shika's head was thrown back against the sofa and Kiba's blush darkened when he saw a blonde head bobbing up and down in the other's lap. Gaara's lips around the brunette's nipple and his hands moving over Shikamaru's smooth skin. Kiba couldn't suppress the moan when he felt his pants becoming way too tight. 'Fuck that could have been my cock in the blondes mouth.' He couldn't help the frustrated groan. "Naruto." The name left the brunette's mouth in a strangled groan, before his hand pushed on the back of the blondes head and moved him lower on to his cock. The blonde moaned loudly around the other and grabbed a fist full of red hair, He pulled his mouth off with a satisfying pop. Gaara's and Naruto's tongues began licking over Shikamaru's cock both taking turns sucking on the tip while the other licked the throbbing shaft. Kiba moved slowly closer behind the couch, eyes glazing over as he saw the usually stoic Gaara deep throating a groaning Shikamaru. Suddenly Shikamaru grabbed Gaara's hair and thrust up once spilling his seed in the red heads mouth. The blonde grabbed the red heads chin and pulled their lips together. Cum spilled between their lips as tongues dived into each other's mouths. "Damn." Shikamaru groaned his hand rubbing over his blushing face. "I know, and I didn't get any." Shikamaru froze his hand now in his hair. He looked up and saw the mutt's eyes glued to the blonde and red head as they sat panting leaning over the other's legs. Blue lust glazed eyes looked over the horny mutt, "Kiba." His name was moaned through kissed bruised lips and had him on top of the blonde in a second. The blonde was pinned to the floor in an instant, the blonde's arms pinned over his head by one of Kiba's strong hands. Teeth nipped at the tender flesh of Naruto's neck drawing loud moans from the blonde. Kiba's other hand pulling the other's shirt up to run over a smooth stomach. The shirt was roughly pulled over tanned skin and tangled at slim wrists that were still pinned to the floor. Sharp teeth nipped at the blonde's collar bone and somewhere in the background the brunette could hear muffled mewling from the sofa. Blue eyes snapped open when those same sharp teeth bit roughly over his nipple. He trusted his hips up trying to get any friction from the other. Kiba ground his hips down meeting those sinful hips. Frustrated the brunette released the blondes hands and pulled his shirt over his head and pulled Naruto's boxers off. Immediately arms wrapped around his strong shoulders. There was no way he could wait, especially since he could hear Gaara and Shikamaru moaning and the harsh sounds of skin against skin. He pressed three fingers to the blondes lips, the other wasted no time taking those fingers into his mouth and sucking. The low growl that Kiba felt in his chest was making Naruto moan and make lewd slurping noises around those long fingers in his mouth. Pulling his fingers away from that torturous mouth, he pushed one into Naruto's entrance uncaring of the muscles protesting the intrusion. Sharp nails dug into the brunettes back as he slowly pushed his finger in deeper, another finger was soon added and Naruto was pushing back. "Kiba!" Glazed blue eyes closed and loud moans spilled from pink lips. "You're so damn tight." Kiba moved his fingers deeper and faster inside the moaning and withering blonde. Adding a third finger and Naruto threw his head back and arched his body off the ground coming, Kiba's name coming out of his mouth in a strangled moan. But Kiba's fingers didn't stop moving, pressing against the blonde's prostate making the other arch and wrap his legs tightly around the other. Kiba hurried to un- button his pants and release his straining cock. "Please." Kiba looked at dark blue lust filled eyes. "Beg." The words fell from his lips before his mind could say stop. His finger's now out of the younger boy, Naruto just felt empty. "Kiba, please. I want you." the brunette could wait a little longer just to torture the other. "Want what?" Even in his ecstasy educed sex craze, the blonde's blush was dark at having to say how desperately he need the other males cock buried deeply inside of him. The Brunette thrusted his hips none to gently against the moaning mess of a blonde beneath him. A loud moan retched itself from the other's throat, sharp nail's were harshly dragged down the brunettes muscled back. Thin trails of blood appeared and Kiba couldn't contain the hiss of pain and pleasure. Kiba leaned down pressing his lips against Naruto's ear, "Tell me what you want or I'll stop." Warm breath ghosted over tanned skin. Another shallow thrust of the brunette's hips and Naruto couldn't take it. "Fuck me, please Kiba I want you inside of me." That broke all control in Kiba, He guided his cock to the blondes twitching entrance and with one thrust, slammed his entire length inside him. Kiba didn't even wait before setting a fast pace with hard thrusts. Naruto was screaming with every thrust his arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's back, his nails digging into the other's flesh. "ha- harder!" Every thrust was hitting Naruto's sweet spot and when Kiba thrusted hard, Naruto couldn't help ripping his nails down the other's back and tearing up that perfect tan skin. The blonde's moans only grew louder, when animalistic growls came from Kiba's throat and it just seemed to make him harder. "Gonna cum!" The thrust got unbelievably fast, "Then cum." The brunette's voice was deep and ghosting warmly over the other's neck making Naruto tremble. He came, clawing Kiba's back and arching almost painfully in to the other's chest. The blondes arm fell above his head as Kiba continued thrusting hard inside him. A few more harsh thrusts and Kiba bit down on Naruto's shoulder spilling his seed inside the withering blonde. He let out a soft moan when he felt hot cum fill him and with Kiba's last shallow thrust feel it drip from his ass. Breathing heavily the brunette did his best to keep himself from falling on top of the blushing blonde. He pulled his cock from the other and could only lick his lips and spread the other's legs further apart to see his cum dripping out of that tight abused ass. Without missing a beat someone was licking at his neck. He grabbed a fist full of short hair that could only be Gaara's. "God, Shika what did you guys take." He could hear the deep chuckle from behind him and almost missed the words the other said when he felt his neck being abused with sharp teeth. He could feel the tell tale throbbing of hickys that were sure to be left on his neck. "It was some new ecstasy." The other chuckled again, "Lucky for you I didn't have any of the new shit. Seems to last longer, be a little bit stronger, troublesome really." Gaara's naked form pressed against his back, and the red heads chin rested atop his shoulder looking down at the blonde. Blue eyes slowly opened and looked up into three pairs of eyes that had been looking him over. He slowly sat up ignoring the dull ache in his lower back. "Gaara." His voice was almost a purr, he licked his lips and got on his hands and knees. Naruto climbed onto of the red head and kissed him roughly, his tongue pushing aggressively into the other's mouth. Kiba looked at the other brunette and sighed, pulling the other from the comfort of the sofa and into the kitchen. Pulling a couple small towels from one of the cabinet, he ran warm water over one before tossing it to Shikamaru. He gladly took it before wiping his face and neck then his cock before buttoning his jeans once again. Kiba did the same, except he noted how hard he was even after fucking the cute blonde. Sighing again he placed the ramen back in the microwave and sat on top of the counter and waited with another beer in his hand. "Are you sure those two had ecstasy? There seriously horny. I've fucked Naruto before; He's usually out after sex with me. You see him goin' after Gaara?" The other held back a laugh when he heard Naruto's loud moans from the other room, knowing full well that he was riding the red head. "I guess you didn't notice the back of Gaara's car on the way over. You see all the energy drinks on the floor board?" Kiba's face went pale, and he nervously began biting his bottom lip, almost jumping when he heard the high pitched beep signaling that the food was done…again. "You're kidding right Shika?! You can't be telling me that we have to hyped up fuck bunnies in the living room." Shikamaru just nodded as small smile on his lips. "I'm not sure if I hate this or love it." Groaned Kiba as he began to pull the bowls from the microwave and set them on the counter. One scream of Gaara's name and both boys knew they were next on the blonde and red heads list. Grabbing two bowls each they carried the food to the living room and set the bowls on the coffee table. The other's breathing slowed down enough and they sat up from the floor slowly. "Ya hungry?" Kiba's voice was just a little shaky, not sure if he was worried about fucking either of them for the rest of the night. Naruto's eyes brightened at the sight of ramen. He sat at the coffee table pulling a groaning Gaara all the way up. Sitting with the two lust crazed boys was difficult to say the least. Seeing lust filled eyes moving up and down your body while you tried to eat wasn't exactly relaxing.

Only a few minutes passed after finishing dinner before the two were at it again. Naruto had wrapped his lips around Kiba's already hard cock and sucked, hollowing his checks and taking him entirely into his mouth. Kiba couldn't help but lean back into the sofa and enjoy the delicious wet heat around his throbbing cock. Gaara seemed to be slowing down; he kissed the other aggressively moving his hips slowly against Shikamaru's clothed erection. Shikamaru had his arms loosely around a thin waist thrusting up gently. 'Damn, Naruto's going to kill me with that mouth of his.' Kiba was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto racked his nails gently down his bare abs. He grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and tried his best to keep from thrusting his hips deep into that hot mouth and choking his blonde friend. 'Friend?' He chuckled at that, 'At the moment loving whore sounds more accurate.' He looked down seeing his cock being sucked by a moaning blonde fox. His head hit the back of the sofa. He was so close, the tight coil in his stomach, it almost hurt, with a final groan he came. The blonde fox swallowed around him making the other moan. But he never stopped sucking, like Kiba's cock was a damn candy that the blonde could just suck on all night. He looked over at Shikamaru, who was just as worn out as he was. The red head bouncing on his cock, and from the looks of it riding the other hard, if the gasping and moaning had anything to do with it. He couldn't stare too long because that hot mouth never stopped moving up and down his cock. His muscles were tight and he could hardly keep his mind on the blonde head still bobbing in his lap. 'Did the kid ever get tired?' Apparently not. Kiba was hard again and the other knew it, the brunettes cock fell from his mouth. An impatient fox crawled in to his lap and straddled his waist, not waiting a second before forcing Kiba's length inside his cum filled ass. With every thrust cum dripped out of the blondes abused entrance. Kiba gripped the blonde's hips tight enough to bruise. He forced himself to meet Naruto's thrust burying himself deeply inside the wanton fox. 'If Naruto wanted to fuck, he was going to fuck him until' the blonde was begging for him to stop and keep going at the same time.' With that amusing though Kiba kept thrusting harder and harder until the blonde could do nothing but scream his name and meet every thrust. They both came quickly with the powerful thrust and Naruto rested his head against Kiba's tan shoulder. He could feel the sticky cum pressed between their chests, his limp cock against Kiba's abs. "Gaara's finally falling asleep. I'm taking him up stairs. I doubt he's going to loosen his hold on me, troublesome brat." As if for emphasis he put his hand on Gaara's shoulder and gave a light push only making Gaara pull himself closer to the tall brunette if that was possible. Kiba just chuckled and turned away while Shika stood from the sofa a limp red head in his arms.

Kiba's cock was still buried in the panting blonde fox. He couldn't help but tease him and gave a shallow thrust. The other moaned softly into his ear his arms wrapping around his shoulders. The brunette wasn't even hard. But being inside that tight blonde he was sure that he could keep fucking the blonde until the fox couldn't see straight of walk for a week. There was a reason his friends called him a dog. He pushed himself; he made the energy to get the blonde's back against the sofa cushions. His cock falling out and cum dripped down lean tan thighs. Kiba stroked his cock not even caring that it was covered in his and Gaara's cum. He couldn't help the smirk when he caught big blue eyes staring at him. Pink lips open and a smear of cum over the blonde's cheek. He groaned at how sensitive he'd become after fucking the blonde. But he'd get the fox out of the sex craze he had, and oh how he can't wait to have the blonde be dripping cum for days. A wicked smiled appeared on his face as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock in the foxes twitching hole. He pushed in painfully slow making the blonde mewl and try and push himself all the way down that big cock. But Kiba kept a painful grip on Naruto's slim hips. He finally pushed the last inch into the other and began grinding slowly watching that sexy mouth as Naruto bit his bottom lip, his eyes screwed shut trying not to yell at the idiot brunette for going so slow. Kiba pulled one of Naruto's legs over his shoulder and thrust shallowly. Almost bending the blond in half and keeping his slow deep thrust, he began to bite, nip and suck at the blonde's neck leaving as many hickys as possible. He'd make the blonde remember tonight.

With a few more powerful thrust Naruto came with a moan, his over sensitive ass clamping down on Kiba's cock making him cum deep inside the other. Groaning at how tired he was becoming, Kiba pulled Naruto legs off his shoulder before picking him up, the blondes legs automatically wrapping around the taller male. He could feel the half hard cock inside him, every step causing Kiba's cock to press against his prostate teasingly. With every step Naruto whined into the others shoulder, his nails digging harshly into the other's back. "You're a damn fox with those nails of yours." There was a half hearted nip to Kiba's ear from the comment but he could tell the other was too tired for it. He stopped and set Naruto down. The blonde stood on shaky legs staring up into brown eyes. He was met with a gentle kiss before he was pushed against the kitchen counter. Kiba pulled his cock from Naruto's ass and quickly turned him so that he was bent over the counter. Kiba pushed his spread his legs apart. "Come on babe. Push your ass out a little more." "Like this?" the blush was hide but wasn't missed in the way his voice sounded. He spread his legs a little more and leaned his chest across the cold counter top. "Mmmmm. Just like that." He knew he was licking his lips, He didn't care how tired he was, watching cum drip down those tan thighs made his cock hard as steel. There was no way he could stop teasing and screwing with the boys head now. "Push the cum out, I want to know how much cum your tight little ass got." He could hear the soft moan from the other, how the blonde was shaking a little from the dirty words. Kiba knew how much the other loved being whispered dirty things when he was being fucked. The brunette just wanted to exploit it now. Muffled whimpers were coming from the fox, but nonetheless Naruto pushed a little and cum poured down his thighs. Cum dripped from his ass down to the middle of his calves. Drops of cum landed on the floor beneath, weird as it was Kiba was even more turned on. "You're a fucking cum slut. I bet you want to be filled again huh." Kiba walked over to the sexy blonde. Shoving his fingers none to gently into the blondes quivering hole, stroking over his inside gently. "Your still full of cum, I can feel it babe. You're a dirty little slut." Kiba licked at Naruto's neck eliciting a hoarse moan from him. Thrusting his fingers a little harder he could hear the moans grow louder. He gripped the blonde's forgotten member and began jerking him off. "You're greedy ass is just pulling my fingers in." Naruto's face flushed, fuck he felt like a slut, he didn't care. Kiba was being so dominating and it was so damn sexy. It didn't take long for Naruto to cum, the fingers inside him hitting his prostate, the tight grip around his cock. He screamed Kiba's name and laid limply against the counter his legs barely holding up his lithe body. "You're so fucking sexy right now. I could fuck you all damn night." A weak groan made its way out of Naruto's open, panting mouth. The man behind him just chuckled and walked to the sink grabbing a warm wet rag to clean up the spent fox. Kiba bent down on shaky legs wiping cum from both legs and then rubbing the warm towel over Naruto now severely abused hole. Naruto couldn't help the shutter that ran over his body; the brunette chuckled and pushed the tip of his towel clad finger into the blonde's ass. When he heard a sharp intake of breath he pulled his finger and the towel out. "Just teasing you blondie." Taking his rock hard cock he tucked it back in his still (magically) on jeans before zipping them up. "Let's go to sleep shall we." The other just nodded weakly and pushed himself off the counter before stumbling back into a hard chest. This time Kiba held in the laugh and picked the blonde up bridal style and carried him up the stairs to Gaara's spare bedroom. Once the blonde hit the bad he was asleep. Kiba went for a shower. After the quick shower he saw thick scratches just above his collar bone that travelled up and over his shoulder. He turned so his back faced the mirror and twisted almost painfully to see the almost gashes that littered his back. Touching one he winced at how much it hurt. He was oblivious to when he got them too. Hopefully he wouldn't need stitches. But he'd talk to Shika in the morning. He fell into the bed and lazily put his arm over the sleeping fox. By the time he fell asleep it was nearly nine. Shika and Gaara didn't fall sleep till about seven.

Needless to say, no one woke up until late that night. Around ten or eleven at night Kiba made his way down stairs to the kitchen. He was met by a half asleep brunette and a slightly limping red head. Though Gaara didn't seem upset about last night. "Shika, how'd you sleep?" The taller brunette managed to get the sentence out without yawning in the middle of it. "Pretty well. I'm still worn out though." All three seemed to feel that way, But that didn't stop Gaara from making "breakfast". "Oh, can you look at my back." Shikamaru looked a little puzzled but still stood from the stool to move behind Kiba. Kiba slipped his shirt over his head and bunched it up on the counter. "Damn, What the fuck happened last night." Shikamaru toned was bored as usually but there was still that hint of curiosity. "Naruto happened. He's got claws." Kiba tried to laugh but hissed when Shikamaru poked one of the long gashes and was surprised when a little drop of blood pooled at his finger tip. "When you took a bath last night, you scrubbed it didn't you?" The irritation and maybe disappointment in brunettes voice made Kiba laugh awkwardly. "I didn't know that I had them." Kiba inhaled sharply when Shika's hand slapped him in the back. "Troublesome, but I'll patch you up. And don't bitch if I have to stitch a few places." Now that he was fully awake he could feel the sting and the sharp throbbing in his back. 'How the hell did I not notice?" He chided himself while staring at the counter. Shikamaru walked back in the kitchen and sat a first aid kit down on the counter. Pulling gauze and if Shikamaru was lucky a cleaning fluid that stung like a bitch. When the brunette pressed the wet gauze to the others back he was rewarded when Kiba's back stiffened and a chocked whimper escaped his lips. Every time Kiba's "nurse" wiped a scratch clean, his legs and arms would tense. He dug his nails into his palms and growled at the others rough treatment. "Shut up mutt. That doesn't even sting." Kiba glared at the red head standing just out of reach. "Fuck you, this shit burns." Gaara just chuckled and continued with breakfast. Kiba dropped his head back on the counter and hissed. "Lucky you, no stitches." Shika sighed, "Sit up your entire back needs to be bandaged for at least a week." The brunette walked around the counter to stare at the red head for a moment. "Gaara? How many rolls of gauze do you have?" The red head turned and popped a spoon in his mouth. He looked over at Kiba and eyed his chest. "Enough. Down stairs bathroom, second cabinet, second shelf. Anything else you need grab it." The other just groaned at having to walk the long hallway again before shoving his hands in his jeans and leaving the kitchen. A moment later and the other was back with another first aid kit. Shika pulled out a couple of rolls before beginning to wrap them around Kiba's chest and back. It took five minutes for the other to bandage his wounds properly and would have taken less if he stood still. He pulled his shirt back on grimacing at how the fabric bandages tugged at his shirt.

Naruto slowly made his way down stairs a frown plastered to his face. "Good morning Naruto." Naruto smiled a little at his red headed best friend but the other knew better. Naruto mumbled a 'Good morning' before gently placing himself on a stool. Breakfast was served just after Naruto sat down. A big stack of blueberry pancakes was set in front of him and he couldn't stop the growl that his stomach made. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Gaara kissed his forehead and walked back to the stove. The blonde chuckled Gaara really was like an older brother. Gaara was three years older than him. Kiba and Shikamaru were five years older than him. Naruto couldn't help but pout. As if knowing exactly why the blonde was glaring at his food, Gaara wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed syrup sticky lips to the blonde's neck. "Glaring at your food isn't going to make you older. You're going to be twenty in two months anyways." "When was the last time you shaved?" The question was out of place but the red head chuckled anyways. "It's been a week or two. Am I finally getting hair on my face?" The last part of his sentence sounded more annoyed than anything. "You have stubble and you look stupid with a beard." Gaara just took the chance to run his cheek against the others neck. "I'll shave damn." Kiba just laughed while Shika mumbled "troublesome" under his breath before taking another bite of his breakfast. A few minutes went by in silence as everyone finished breakfast. Gaara and Naruto took the plates to the sink to wash them. That's when Kiba saw it, Naruto well hidden limp. He couldn't help it, he had to tease him. "Naruto -kun?" 'Kun? He's making trouble now.' Naruto snapped from his thoughts and continued to help his brother. "What Kiba?" Another chuckle and Kiba tried to fix his composure, "How's your neck? Your shoulders seem a little tense." Naruto just shrugged putting the last plate in the dish rack. "My neck is fine." Shikamaru gave an audible sigh, he knew what was going to happen. Naruto leaned his chest over his brother's back his arms around his waist facing away from the idiot of a brunette. "How that tight ass of yours, does it hurt?" If the comment wasn't enough to piss off Naruto the smirk on the damn mutts face was. Naruto slipped his hand into the red heads jean pocket so the brunette couldn't see. He pulled out his brothers switch blade and turned around slipping it in to his back pocket. Naruto gave a coy smile, and walked over to Kiba. "Doesn't hurt. But Kiba -kun, I'm more than sure, you can't fix that right?" Naruto smiled and when he knew he had Kiba wrapped around his finger. A wolfish grin spread across Kiba's face, when Naruto trailed his fingers over Kiba's arm when he left the room swaying his hips teasingly. Kiba jumped off the stool and followed the blonde into the living room. Naruto pushed Kiba down on the sofa before teasingly pulling at the zipper on Kiba's jeans. The blonde fox sunk to his knees and licked the front of the others jeans, smirking when he heard a groan, pulling the jeans and boxers down to Kiba's knees exposing his thighs and cock. Naruto licked the head before taking half his cock in to his mouth. There was a loud moan and a soft 'thump' meaning Kiba's head hit the pillow. Naruto continued to suck slowly as he pulled the knife from his pocket. He flipped it open with a click and placed one hand on Kiba's thigh, dragging his nails roughly over the skin. That only spurred the brunette on as he moaned a slipped his hand into Naruto's hair gently. He placed the knife blade against his other thigh. Taking the brunette all the way into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, he dragged his nails down Kiba's left thigh and the knife blade down the right cutting deep into his flesh. Kiba hissed and was going to look down at the blonde, but Naruto began deep throating him and swallowed around his entire length making Kiba arch a little and close his eyes fisting his hand tighter in blonde hair. Naruto switched the knife to his other hand behind his back. Naruto held on to the blade and the handle. About two inches of the blade was sticking out of his fist. With one more suck the brunette was more than distracted. Naruto slammed those two inches into Kiba's thigh; the brunette howled in pain and released his hold on the blonde's hair. Naruto pulled off the others dick and stood. Naruto was smiling like a Cheshire cat and licked the blood from the knife. Kiba was just staring blankly at him. "My ass feels like that now that I think about it." Naruto sauntered out of the living room and into the kitchen were Gaara and Shika were discussing how much of an idiot the mutt was. Kiba limped into the room his hand on his thigh. "Hey Shika, so much for not needing stitches, ne?" "You're a damn idiot." Kiba just grimaced and tried to laugh. Naruto stabbed him a lot more than he'd like to admit. Shikamaru stood and shoved Kiba up against the counter. "Don't move, you fucking masochist. I swear if you thrust your hips into my face that won't be the only stab wound you get." Kiba tensed up knowing that the other brunette wasn't lying or even joking. Kiba dropped his jeans around his knees and was about to pull off his boxers when Shikamaru hand grabbed his. "We do this my way." Shikamaru grabbed the surgical scissors out of the first aid kit and cut a slit up the leg of his boxers. Kiba was going to say something but it stopped when cold liquid was pressed against the wound making him hiss. Shikamaru kneeled in front of Kiba and looked over the wound. "Not to deep, Naruto was being nice today." Shika stood and grabbed the needle that Gaara had already threaded knowing exactly what his blonde was going to do to the stupid mutt. Kneeling in front of Kiba was already the worst part of Shikamaru's day. He didn't care if he saw Kiba naked but he was not going to suck the damn mutt off. Sighing heavily Shikamaru quickly pressed the needle through Kiba's skin. The other hissed and held the counter top. Half way through the stitches Kiba was biting his bottom lip and had a white knuckle grip on the counter. Shikamaru was almost going to let out a thankful sigh as he began to push the needle to start the last stitch but abruptly stopped when Kiba moaned and fisted his hand in Shikamaru's loose hair. "If you move your hips at all, your as good as dead." Shikamaru looked up into the other eyes, a frustrated blush on his cheeks and his lips parted like he wanted to add something on to his last sentence. It took all of his control to nod silently and keep his ass pressed against the edge of the counter. He just wanted to see the other moaning and sucking on his cock, hell even see him eat pussy. Do something sexual with that smart ass mouth. The last stitch was finish and Shika carefully pulled Kiba's death gripped hand from his hair before standing. He cleaned the blood from the newly stitch wound one more time. "You're done, and if I ever hear you say one thing about my smart ass mouth again I'll break your jaw, got it." It wasn't a question there was no getting away from this one. "I didn't say anything though." Shikamaru sat back on the stool and turned away from the idiot, "You don't have to it's written all over you face." Kiba just blushed and looked at his stitches. "Thanks." Gaara looked just about as thrilled as the lazy brunette. "One more thing," The red head muttered before popping a spoonful of vanilla frosting in his mouth. "Stop pissing of Naruto, he's not going to be so nice one day and your masochistic ass is waking up without a dick." Gaara's tone was bored but serious. Naruto just took a finger full of icing and licked some off his finger before sucking the digit clean, the entire time while staring with lustful eyes at Kiba who just groaned and pulled his jeans up.

'Fucking tease.'

_**My first story on here. reviews telling me what you think. :)**_

_**I'd appreciate it.**_


End file.
